endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Marines
Marines Every Marine is convinced that they're the toughest guy in the room. -Captain Nathaniel Fick The elite paradrop/amphibious assault troops of the NAU. Of course, they answer to the NAUMC, which in turn is commanded by the NAUN. Squad Composition *Leader *Assistant *Rifleman/ Designated Marksman *Rifleman/ Fire Support *Rifleman/ Grenadier Sensory Marines rely on their eyes and ears, although they are greatly assisted by real-time data input, with a HMD that provides them of the battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. An E/O camera mounted on the squad leader's (Sergeant, more often than not) helmet helps improve situation awareness for the entire group of NAU forces. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades Wall-penetrating Scanner Using ultrasound, the WPS (commonly pronounced by North American NAU Marines as “whoops”) is capable of creating an ultrasound image of the empty space behind the wall it's attached to. This provides Marines with much greater precision when garrison-clearing. Armament Mk.18/ G38 AR (5) The Mk.18 or the G38, manufactured by H&K, is the new standard issue of the North Atlantic Union. Essentially an XM8 chambered for 6.8mmx43mm rounds and a better factory-issue optics array, the Mk.18 outperforms the M4, G36, L85, FA MAS, AUGA4, or any other rifle with ease. It draws from a 30-round magazine. The AR variant uses a standard folding stock, has a medium-length 45cm barrel, and is equipped with a holosight. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Marines are able to construct on their own. *Fighting Position—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 5-man squad of infantry—Titans need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting and/or timber/steel reinforcement. Upgrades Mk. 36 40mm Grenade Launcher (1) The Mk. 36 underbarrel grenade launcher is the newest 40mm grenade launcher, specifically designed to fit under the barrel of an Mk.18. It is equipped with its own independent grip, trigger and under-grenade launcher optics suite. This provides the 40mm HEDP grenades (equipped with laser seekers) to strike their targets extremely accurately, even able to directly target tank optics blocks 100 meters away. AA-12 (1) The Auto-Assault 12 is a fully-automatic assault shotgun firing 12 Gage (18.5mmx 76mm) shells. Drawing from a magazine of 32 rounds, the weapon can lay down 300 rounds a minute. Being fully automatic and tossing buckshot makes it extraordinarily powerful in close combat scenarios, such as garrison clearing. This provides Marines with nearly unparalleled firepower in close quarters. They commonly outfit it with holosights, grips and flashlights. FRAG-12 The ultimate weapon when it comes to garrison-clearing is the grenade. The FRAG-12 is a small 12-gage (18.5mm) HE mini-grenade that can be fired from the AA-12. It has a 2.75-meter kill radius, and can be delivered accurately (thanks to pop-out fins) to a target 175 meters away. 32 of them can detonate inside a building in less than five seconds. NGIAT (1) The Next-Generation Infantry Anti-Tank (abbreviation commonly pronounced as “en-gee-at”) weapon system is an evolved FGM-148 Javelin. The weapon fires the BGM-120 Joint Strike Missile. The next generation of anti-tank guided missiles, the JSM packs in a slow-burning smokeless rocket motor, a powerful 8kg tandem-HEAT warhead, an ECCM-assisted dual-mode laser/active millimeter seeker suite, a GPS to assist in precision, and last but not least, a hardened steel skin that allows it to shrug off shrapnel from HEPF shells trying to blow it out of the air. The missile has the ability to engage an enemy target 10km away, hitting Mach 1 as it dives down on its target. It can also engage buildings and helicopters using direct-attack mode. The downside to all this firepower? It's very, very heavy (25kg). Protection Marines wear a full-body protective system, Advanced Infantry Ballistic Armor, or AIBA. AIBA provides the soldier with full-body shrapnel protection, a light NBC mask, 7.62mm x51mm-resistant ballistic body armor, and a helmet with the same amount of protection as the body armor. AIBA Body Armor and Helmets are built of Kevlar and D-30 (non-Newtonian Foam) weave. Ceramic inserts are applied in the torso area and helmet to stop rifle rounds. Upgrades Boron-reinforced Fabric Overlay An expensive yet effective addition, Boron-reinforced fabric is just slightly stiffer than regular fabric, yet has the ability to stop shrapnel from cutting through. When wrapped around the outside of all AIBA components, it can vastly improve its endurance against multiple shots. Improves protection to .300 Magnum-level. Mobility Marines march on their feet, carrying (on average) 10-kilo kits. They're mostly mechanized, which means that they get transport to their battlefield. But when they don't get mechanization (when paradropped) they are completely capable of foraging kilometers on end and reaching their destination with the strength to fight. Insertion Marines can be inserted via HALO, dropping from V-120s or C-2s. Alternatively, they also fast-rope from MV-51s. Last but not least, they can be sent in encased in an M2126 or M205 and directly carried into the battlefield from an LCAC-II. Upgrades Warrior Web Designed before the GNC, Warrior Web is a compact (hence, concealed under the operative's fatigues) power support system. Worn over the operative's legs and reaching up to the rustsack, the Warrior Web draws its energy from a lithium-polymer battery, and can reduce the load on the wearer's legs by at least 50%. It is also equipped with in inertial recharger, which captures the energy of the rustsack when it moves up and down during movement. Category:Blog posts